1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to folding head restraint assemblies for convertible vehicles.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are often provided with moveable head restraints, which can move to accommodate a head of an occupant and/or can move to various stowed positions to decrease the size of the vehicle seats. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,555 B2, which issued on May 15, 2006 to Saberan.